


天堂鸟

by RWahs



Category: The Young Pope (TV)
Genre: ABO, Omega Lenny Belardo, Other, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWahs/pseuds/RWahs
Summary: ABO AUOmega！Pope无CP分级：NC17警告：宗教涉及教义要求禁欲，所以只有Beta可以成为神父，教堂里没有属于Alpha和Omega的位置，除非他们选择抹去自己的性别。年轻的教宗是一个Omega。这是一个所有人心知肚明的秘密，但无人妄言教宗渎神——因为教宗是真正的受难者——他选择了完全将自己奉献给上帝——从他还是Lenny Belardo的时候，从他分化以来，从他第一次经历发情期，他一直靠着注射抑制剂熬过一切，直到那摧毁了他的腺体。他是最虔诚的信徒，他用破坏自己赎罪。但如果这一切都是个谎言，如果你们的教宗依然有着活生生的欲望呢？当他迎来热潮，却必须出现在圣伯多禄广场上面对万千民众，像一个冰封的圣人。





	天堂鸟

     

      教义要求禁欲，所以只有Beta可以成为神父，教堂里没有属于Alpha和Omega的位置，除非他们选择抹去自己的性别。

　　年轻的教宗是一个Omega。

　　这是一个所有人心知肚明的秘密，但无人妄言教宗渎神——因为教宗是真正的受难者——他选择了完全将自己奉献给上帝——从他还是Lenny Belardo的时候，从他分化以来，从他第一次经历发情期，他一直靠着注射抑制剂熬过一切，直到那摧毁了他的腺体。

　　他是最虔诚的信徒，他用破坏自己赎罪。

　　但如果这一切都是个谎言，如果你们的教宗依然有着活生生的欲望呢？

　　当他迎来热潮，却必须出现在圣伯多禄广场上面对万千民众，像一个冰封的圣人。

　　- - -

　　我前来忏悔即将犯下的罪。

　　兰尼·贝拉尔多蜷坐在狭小的忏悔室的椅子上，这里只有他一个人。他既是悔过者，又是聆听者。只不过他现在无法发出一个完整的音节。

　　他的额头抵在忏悔室隔板镂空的雕花上，他的每一寸裸露在空气中的皮肤上布满细密的汗珠，圣袍的乳白色布料被汗水浸湿后化成半透明的贴着他的皮肤，欲念开始吞没圣洁。

　　他太热了，他被汹涌的浪潮击打到岸边，几欲昏厥。他只能在每一次破碎的喘息中汲取氧气，宁愿自己昏过去，可他不能，今天还有布道等着他。

　　他想再次向上帝祈祷，让他躲过这一次情热，但是像过去的每一次一样，上帝永远不会在这个问题上给予回应。

　　他是整个教会中唯一一个未进行腺体摘除手术的非Beta——过早的、频繁的抑制剂注射破坏了当年还是一个年轻人的他的腺体，从此再没有人闻得到他的信息素。甚至一些人坚信那不是化学物质的作用，而是又一个神迹，他经过神的净化，成为了一个后天的Beta。

　　然而全世界只有两个人——玛丽修女和他自己，知道神出现了失误，他未能得偿所愿，他的净化不是那么彻底——他的腺体的确不再分泌那可以让Alpha发疯的费洛蒙，可他依旧会经历发情期。

　　玛丽修女起初对他的决定感到不解，即使不再分泌信息素，他也可以选择通过手术途径切除腺体永绝后患，虽然这在道德层面上是永恒的辩题，但若行皈依之名，至少目前还是合法的，可他走了另一条危险得多的路——独自一人硬生生挨过每一次发情期——世界上已没有人能受到他的影响，何况在没有Alpha的教会，那发情便是他一个人的事。

　　这是属于兰尼·贝拉尔多的自虐般的反抗方式。如同他的反对者所怀疑的，他的确是一个怀疑者。如果上帝真的存在，为什么他的父母会抛弃他，为什么被抛弃在教会孤儿院的他会分化成一个Omega，为什么即使腺体被破坏，他也依然逃不过情欲的折磨。

　　他始终等待着上帝完成他的另一半净化，然而神迹从此不再降临。

　　属于人类的令人不可自拔的欲望越甜蜜，他便越痛苦。

　　痛苦带来真实，真实令他沉迷。

　　躲在忏悔室的阴影里使他感到安全，他开始任由情欲席卷他的全身，因为他知道越抵抗，这一切会持续得越久。

　　后穴分泌的液体已经顺着腿根流下打湿了勒到膝上的白色丝袜，他把轻薄的裙摆拉到上大腿来，好解开拉住丝袜的吊带扣将丝袜褪到脚踝。

　　教宗从不在他的袍子下面穿裤子，尤其在炎炎夏日，他只穿一对恰配红鞋的丝袜。也从未有人胆大妄为到问一句教宗本人是否知道，梵蒂冈强烈的阳光让那白得透明的布料根本藏不住圣袍下的曲线。

　　现在衣料带起的每一丝摩擦都让他无法承受。如果他现在在自己的房间里，他会立即借助一些工具缓解身体的焦渴和空虚。是的，教宗有自己的性爱玩具。他可以是一个圣人，但不可以是一个傻子，他早已明白忍耐不是美德，他选择用自慰排解发情带来的痛苦。他不再是那个曾经以不作为甚至疼痛抵挡情欲的孩子。他有自己的秘密。但圣人和普通人的区别在于，他的秘密不像那些在床底藏的酒或在酒店偷的情一样愚俗，他的秘密都是真正的秘密，除他以外无人知晓。

　　譬如只有他自己知道，他并非不再分泌信息素，只是他的信息素不再有任何气味。因为他不再是一个人，因为他不存在，只有基督存在。从意识到真相的那一刻起，他就知道自己会成为离神最近的人。

　　又譬如他现在身体里的东西。

　　比起一些虚无缥缈的老掉牙的丑闻，也许这些东西更能摧毁他的地位，但到头来他好像也并不那么在意。

　　他现在被情潮折磨得浑身发软，只能换个姿势趴跪到地上，幸好圣城的每一寸土地都那么干净，不必担心有尘土玷污洁白的衣裙。他将柔软的裙摆全部拉起来堆在腰间，把濡湿的内裤拉到大腿处。他已经非常湿了，不费什么力地，他的几根手指挤进自己的甬道，熟门熟路地找到此前塞进去的跳蛋，他把跳蛋拽出来一点，调整好位置，按压在他的敏感点上，但只是这样犹如隔靴搔痒，只让他更难受。

　　于是年轻的教宗的另一只手摸上他胸前镶满宝石的半掌大小的十字架， 他有许多十字架，这看起来不算多么特别的一个，但如果有心观察，会发现教宗只会在特定时段戴上它，可惜没人会去怀疑那些最明显的东西。

　　他的指尖摸上十字架底端的按钮，然后摁下去，他的身体随即无法自抑地猛烈颤抖起来——当体内的震动玩具被激活，高高在上的教宗也只能拼命咬住自己的下唇，不让自己叫出声来，即使他身体的每个细胞都被快感吞没，让他大脑一片空白，难以承受的快感让泪水模糊了他的视线。他可以慢慢玩弄自己，享受情热期赐予的所有敏感，在这个全世界最圣洁的教堂的忏悔室里被一个玩具操得像个婊子，但他必须让自己尽快得到满足，以换取接下来的一段清明。他拾取最后一丝气力，再按了一次遥控器的开关，把震动的刺激调到最大，这让他几乎瞬间呜咽出来，无比狼狈地在狭小空间的地板上扭动，手指抠过木质门板。通过对自己的过度刺激，他的大腿根抽搐起来，他终于在昏厥的边缘迎来高潮。

　　也许他的确昏过去了一会，因为他是被门外人的声音吵醒的。

　　“圣父，您还在里面吗，您的布道马上就要开始了。”

　　经历过一次剧烈的高潮，体内的热潮虽并未褪去但也算得到缓解，他此时终于平静了一些，回答了一句，发现自己的嗓音嘶哑得惊人，把门外的人也吓了一跳。

　　待到衣料差不多风干后，他整理了一下自己，推开门走了出去。凭别人的面色，他知道自己看起来一定不太妙，至少肯定像是哭过了。  
　  
　　他缓缓挪动着步伐，不敢走得太快，以免体内的东西带来的余韵让他忍不住又发出一些声音。

　　- - -

　　当这场布道进行到尾声时，教宗开始质疑起自己一直以来对上帝的怀疑，因为显然上帝这次没有缺席，还和他开了一个玩笑——他体内的跳蛋突然开始自己震动起来。

　　那一瞬间他猛地噎住了，酥麻从他的腰椎蔓延至四肢百骸，这未必不能是可以忍受的，但他忽然无比清晰地意识到他被全世界看着，这让体内的震颤带来的一阵阵酥麻逐渐汇聚为灭顶的快感，他被激得双膝一软，让他想就这样跪下来，在万千民众面前开始抚慰自己。他忽然想笑，如果他真的那样，真的当着全世界的面操自己，会不会让整个世界天翻地覆。

　　人们看教宗眼角泛红，眼中含泪，嘴唇微张，却半天说不出话来。最后他终于再次开口，声音颤抖，胜似情动，说我爱世人，我爱你们所有人。

　　-END-

* * *

 


End file.
